Dimentio's Second Chance
by Lostmilestagamine
Summary: After being defeated by the Mario Brothers, Dimentio is sent to the human world... And a girl finds him? Careful rated T for swearing and sexual things.
1. Chapter 1

/ Heya welcome to my first story, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! /

Dimentio's Second Chance.

Chapter 1.

A new chance.

"This is not the Underwhere... What is happening to me...?" He was falling... Falling into darkness,  
Wondering how he got here in the first place. "Oh right... Those fools  
Destroyed me as soon as I got the Chaos Heart... No! That wasn't really me!  
It was the Dark Prognosticus that controlled me like a marionette with evil  
making me do things with my strings... It was just so wrong! If only I had  
a second chance..." The Jester slowly took off his mask, surprisingly he  
looked exactly like a human with different colored eyes... One purple and the  
other yellow, his skin was pale white and two marks were under his eyes.

As soon as his mask was freed his clothes changed with the master of Dimensions,  
his body changing into a more human form and his jester hat turning into a long hat,  
with purple at the front and yellow at the back / Just think of Link's hat from LOZ. /  
With a yellow jewel on top of his hat, long strands of black and white hair curling past  
his shoulders and his costume turning into purple and yellow clothes, a hooded cloak appeared on his back  
and Dimentio closed his eyes. "I... I wish I had another chance for what I D-Did.."

Surpringly the moment he said it a light shone in the darkness, followed by a gentle woman's voice starting to speak.  
"You get another chance young one... But you can never return to the world you once came from." The light grew brighter and brighter,  
blinding the humanoid magician. "You are going to a different dimension, with no dimensional powers apart from your normal magic."  
"Hey wait! What am I supposed to do!?" It was too late, the light overcame him... Sending him through space and time to the present day on Earth.

The magician came out of a portal, it was nighttime around 10 PM in this new world he is gonna live in from now on... Passing out on the grass  
of a local park...

/ Well that's the first chapter done, I hope to write longer next time. Thanks for reading! :D /


	2. Tilldandy

/ Quickly getting the hang of this. Please enjoy! Also had to update it. x.x /

The bedside clock beeped at 7 AM in the morning,  
a small groan came out of this girls purple bed. "Ughhh...  
What time is it?" She said in a groggy tone as she opened her eyes.  
"Oh right it's my 17 Birthday today!" This mystery girl jumped out of bed.  
Her eyes are a hazel grey color and her long purple hair looking frizzled  
and unbrushed. She grabbed a brush and sat down at her bedroom mirror.  
"Tilldandy come down for breakfast!" Her mother yelled from the first floor of her home.  
No she wasn't a rich girl but she wasn't poor either as the smell of fried tomato and sausage  
filled the house. This made the young woman's stomach growl and she puts on a simple Mario T-shirt  
followed by her favorite lucky blue jeans. "I'm coming mom!" Tilldandy ran out her room, down the stairs  
and into the kitchen slash dining room, sitting down and chowing on her breakfast.

"So today's your special day my sweet daughter." Her mother said and she poured a glass of orange juice into  
Tilldandy's glass.  
"I guess so?" She said with her mouth full of tomato. "How many times do I have to bloody tell you, no talking  
with your mouth full!" The older woman scalded her daughter. "Sorry..." Finishing her breakfast quickly, she  
ran out the door while she grabbed her Yoshi backpack. "Seeya mom I have to go to the library!" Tilldandy yelled  
as she disappeared. "Ugh... Kids these days." Her mother placed her hands on her hips and shook her head in shame.

As Tilldandy ran to the library she stopped at a corner. "Hmm... Which way should I go?" The girl placed a finger on her lips  
and thought in curiousity. "I'll go to through the park to the library." She giggled cutely and skipped to the park, unknowning  
as what is about to happen to her.


End file.
